Dark
by Arkadie
Summary: Dark things loom, and sometimes you cannot get over them.


He screams her name, thrashing in his bindings, he's trapped. It's a nightmare, everything around him is a total nightmare. He closes his eyes, and opens them and continues screaming. He watches the horror in front of his eyes as she looks up at him. She's nodding and he begins to cry. "Please, don't do this. I am begging you, Clara, please!"

Clara breathes in deep, watching him, she notices that her hearing is gone. She can somehow read his lips, and she being pulled away from him. She looks down at her hands, there is blood and she doesn't remember how it got there.

"Don't you dare touch her, I swear to God, I will end all of you if you hurt her! I promise everything that I am I will-" his voice drops, shaky from the screaming, and continues to trash in his cuffs. He see's her in the middle of the room, the floor is dark, it looks like granite, or dirt, he can't really tell.

There are men who are wearing just in black, and covering their faces with a black seam. The Doctor notices this, and he wonders where he has seen them from, he can't place it. He then notices one of the men reaching inside of their pocket and holds the gun. The Doctor eye's widen, "Don't. Don't, you can't oh god, please." he begs, "I'll do anything, anything you want!" his body shaking from adrenaline, and horror.

"She dies, tonight. End of story." the man with the gun tells The Doctor.

Clara feels the end of the gun point at her head, she see's The Doctor cry, and plead. She's shaking, her breath quick, her tears rolling down her cheeks. "You didn't do this, Doctor. I did. I have to pay the price." she tells him, she can hardly hear herself.

"You don't have to, you can live. You can live, Clara." he tells her, firmly, "I can't let you die like this, in the hands of these men, I can't let it."

A shot comes from in the room, hitting the ceiling, "Shut the hell up!" the man with the gun yells. He points it at Clara, and laughs at The Doctor. "I can't wait for her to die, and make you watch it, Doctor. I can't wait for you to feel everything fall to your knees."

"Clara-" The Doctor yells, the man with the gun shoots The Doctor in the shoulder. He walks towards him now, pointing at his face.

"I told you to shut the hell up!" The man pulls his collar with a fist, "You see this piece of trash? I'm going to kill her, rip her to shreds, and make you watch." he laughs at The Doctor, "I will fucking tear her apart."

The Doctor can't do anything, his wrists begin to bleed with every tug. He glances back towards Clara, her head down, and it breaks his hearts. The man pushes The Doctor away with utter disgust and points his gun to her head again.

"Say your goodbyes, Doctor." The man grips the gun tighter.

Clara looks up, eyes watering, "Don't say goodbye, Doctor."

The Doctor shakes his head furiously, racking the bindings off the chair, "Clara-"

The man shoots her.

Everything seemed to stop, The Doctor felt numb, his whole world is shattered right beneath his feet, as he watches her go. The Doctor can hear her skull crack open as the bullet hits her. He screams in terror, as he watched his loved one die. Blood hitting the wall.

He tugs the bindings harder and harder, and it finally breaks free, scaring the man who had the gun.

The Doctor gets up, anger, sadness, horror, is struck in his eyes. He paces to the man with the gun, and chokes him. "The thing is, I will rip you to shreds, I will throw you to the sun myself, you will not have a quick death. No one will miss you." he squeezes harder, and harder, tears filling in his eyes, "Too bad you won't get to see it." The man tries to say something, but The Doctor holds him, and snaps his neck, throwing him to the other side of the room. He notices there are more men coming in, and crawls to Clara with shaky hands.

Her eyes are closed, her face is battered, bloody, and he picks her up, running swiftly away from the men.

He drops to his knees, and places her where the sun meets her face, and he sobs.  
Holding in her arms, and he screams. His hands is covered in blood, and he tells her that he is going to fix her, and that everything will be okay.

The Doctor buries her in the sunrise, and begins to shake with more sobs. This wasn't supposed to happen to them, being captured, everything went to fast, her being hit in the face by the man with the gun, The Doctor losing consciousnesses as the man hit him too.

He remembers her holding his hand, telling him that she loves him, kissing him, with no interruptions, her cinnamon vanilla shampoo that she used to wear, the red and blue that she held onto her clothes, the hugging. It almost kills him just to even go back and relive those moments again, because he won't. He will not do it. He told her once that he wanted to be human to stay with her, and be a family, and she smiled at him, and told him "One day we will.", be bows his head, and walks back to the TARDIS.

Numbness, and the aching agony sets in him, as he becomes more distant to people, more harsh, and people call him "The Valeyard." for it.

He doesn't care.


End file.
